Conventionally variously types of organic silicone compounds have been utilized as silylation agents, surface treatment agents, and adhesion promoters on substances in order to improve their physical properties.
The organic silicone compounds utilized for these applications must have a high reactivity towards the substances which are treated to improve their physical properties. The purpose of this invention is to provide novel organic silcone compounds which have a high reactivity and which are also useful as silylation agents, surface treatment agents, and adhesion promoters.